danganronpafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoki Kenshi
Naoki Kenshi is a character in The New Killing Game SYOC. Naoki has the title Super High School Level Law, he is a top level law student and is currently trying to become a lawyer. He survives the New Killing Game, but, alongside most of the other survivors, he is brainwashed into becoming one of the new Remnants of Despair. He is eventually rehabilitated and joins the Future Foundation, but is forced to compete in another Killing Game alongside the rest of the Future Foundation recruits. Appearance Naoki is described as a tall guy who is fairly slim but definitely well built. He has short spiky black hair with red highlights and brown eyes. He wears a black tank top under an unbuttoned red dress shirt with dark blue jeans, a black leather belt with a silver buckle, a shark tooth necklace, a wrist watch and black shoes, he also has a tattoo of the scales of justice on his right forarm. As a member of the Remnants of Despair, Naoki's attire is similar to his original one, but with more black than red, he also has red eyes. Personality Naoki has a very strong opinion of Justice, he despises unjustified crime. He is normally quite nice and protective of people he considers his friends and is also protective of his little sister back home. Inspite of Naoki's strong hatred for crime, he can bring himself to forgive criminals if their crimes are justified. Even though Naoki is quite a nice guy, he is also very bad tempered. He is also a vigilantism supporter. History Several Spoilers Follow this Section Prior to Joining Hope's Peak Not much is known about Naoki prior to joining Hope's Peak Academy. The New Killing Game - SYOC Prologue Naoki was the first person to enter the gymnasium after Ryuji Shido, where Naoki believed to Ryuji to be a celebrity due to Ryuji's talent as the 'Super High School Level Anime Voice Actor', Ryuji and Naoki's talk was interrupted by the 'SHSL Observer', Tomoyo Chino, who ended up discussing their current situation with Naoki while Ryuji met the rest of the students. After Ryuji met all the students, Monokuma entered the gym and asked the students if they were curious how their families were since they had been trapped in their dorms for a full year, Naoki was the first one to speak and said they obviously were worried about their families, however, Monokuma mocking Naoki's relationship with his little sister caused Naoki to lose his temper. First Blood After the students received their E-Handbooks, Naoki took up the role of leader and assigned students to investigate the school grounds in search for a way out, Naoki paired himself with the 'SHSL Animal Charmer', Kuu Hachimitsu. During the investigation, Naoki and Kuu found the front door to the academy, locked and sealed with an iron door. After most of the students left, Ryuji, Tomoyo and Naoki stayed behind to talk about their most embarrassing experiences. The next moring, Naoki was in the cafeteria with Kuu and the 'SHSL Entomologist' Kirie Tomoka, where Kirie was talking about how she got her pet spider, Tara. Their chat was interrupted by the 'SHSL Plastic Surgeon', Haruka Saimon and the 'SHSL Vlogger', Yua Ide, when an argument broke out between Kirie and Haruka, due to Haruka's fear of spiders, Naoki and Ryuji tried to separate them. Monokuma's announcement interrupted them. Naoki and the others headed to the gymnasium where Monokuma handed out the first motive, embarrassing secrets and memories, it is not revealed what Naoki's secret was, but he believed that if the others found out what it was, then he would be a 'Dead Man'. Later, Naoki suggested that everyone reveals their secrets to make the motive pointless, but everyone refused. Naoki appeared in the cafeteria the next morning when the students heard a scream from Kirie and everyone ran to the source, Naoki was the first one to ask if Kirie was okay, which she was, as she had fainted, then, the 'SHSL Archeologist' Masami Fujimoto said that there was something in the storage room, which was Yua Ide's corpse. After Yua's body was found, Monokuma made an announcement requesting the students to gather at the gym, Naoki brought Kirie with him, since she was still passed out. When Monokuma explained the concept of the class trials, Naoki questioned the justice in the trials. During the investigation, Naoki, alongside the 'SHSL Cheerleader', Noire Yumichika and the 'SHSL Trafficker', Kuro Hinori, entered the incinerator room, where Ryuji and Kirie were investigating, where Ryuji found a plastic box in the incinerator before the class trial begun. During the class trial, Naoki started by asking about alibis, but since everyone would claim to be asleep, the possibility of alibis was useless. Later on, when Tomoyo mentioned that the murder weapon was never cleared up, Naoki suggested discussing it further. After Ryuji mentioned that the murder weapon was a pin from one of the girls' sewing kits, Naoki asked if Ryuji was saying that the murderer was female. Naoki later asked what Tomoyo meant when Noire Yumichika apparently made a 'fatal blunder', after the students were able to deduce that Noire had murdered Yua, Naoki suggested Noire to just give up, as she had already lost. After Noire explained that she had accidently killed her own father, Naoki showed sympathy for Noire, after Naoki and the others found Noire guilty, she was executed. Trauma and Recovery Depression & Desperation Repair and Remember New Despair New Hope Epilogue Monokuma Hunter Game Chapter 0 Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Relationships Ryuji Shido Naoki and Ryuji are portrayed as best friends throughout the fic, with Ryuji even going to Naoki for advice on asking Tomoyo out on a date. Tomoyo Chino Naoki and Tomoyo are shown to be friends. Kirie Tomoka Naoki and Kirie are shown to be friends, with Naoki showing a potential romantic interest in Kirie and saying that he would most likely date her over any of the other girls in the Killing Game since he believed that she was pretty and stating he was fascinated by her interest in bugs. The romantic interest was never expanded upon, so it is unknown if Kirie felt the same way. Haruka Saimon Naoki and Haruka share a comedic 'frenemy' type relationship, with Naoki constantly seeming to bully her as punishment for her perverted comments, doing things like stuffing her in trash cans or threating to throw her off a boat. Koharu Naoki is shown to have an extremely close relationship with his little sister, he is shown to be very protective of her and always flips out whenever Monokuma mentions the possibility that she could be dead. Koharu was chosed for the 'Slaughter Game', which was the final motive for the killing game. After Naoki saw a video showing Koharu apparently dying, he became one of the new Remnants of Despair. After Naoki discovered that Koharu was alive, he came to his senses and was rehabilitated. After Naoki's rehabilitation, he reconnected with Koharu and once again shared a strong sibling bond with her. Akira Benito While Akira seemed to be friendly with everyone from the original killing game, Akira seemed to get along with Naoki the most, since she talked to him more than the others and opened up to him about her parents. Naoki also seemed to show the same friendship towards Akira when he found her dead since he was the most torn up about it and showed respect when he covered her body with his blazer. The Great Gozu Naoki and Gozu first encountered eachother when Naoki was a remnant and was fighting with Sonosuke Izayoi and Ruruka Ando, but Gozu interfered and stopped Naoki from killing them, he then reunites Naoki with his little sister, Koharu. It is unknown if Naoki considered Gozu a friend for this. Monokuma Naoki, like the rest of the students, is shown to despise Monokuma, he also loses his temper whenever Monokuma mentions Naoki's sister. His Mother Naoki is shown to hate his mother. He mentioned that while the students were trapped in their rooms for a year, Naoki threw darts at her picture on a dartboard, before saying she left him and his sister for dead and believed that she deserved the death penalty. After Naoki became a Remnant of Despair, the first thing he did was kill his mother. While Naoki mentions that his mother left Naoki and Koharu for 'dead', it is unknown what the official reason for his strong hatred is. Trivia *Naoki taking up the leadership role is similar to Kyotaka Ishimaru from DR and the Imposter Togami from DR2 *In the first cover picture for the fic, Naoki's picture is way off from his actual description: **In the first cover picture, rather than having black spiky hair with red highlights, Naoki's hair is shown to be completely red **Naoki's black tank top and unbuttoned red dress shirt are changed to a black buttoned up dress shirt with a grey tie *Some people believed that Naoki was actually going to be the first one to die, since a DR Tradition is to kill off a close friend of the main protagonist first, also, Naoki taking on the role of leader is similar to the Imposter Togami from DR2, who was the first to die. *During class trials, Naoki has been accused of possibly being the killer a total of 3 times, the first time was during the second class trial, where after it was mentioned that the killer must have been fairly strong, Naoki is left as one of the final suspects, the second time was during the fourth trial, where Tomoyo says she was able to narrow down the list of suspects to 2 people, Naoki and Hayato, the third and final time was during the final trial, where Haruka said Naoki could have committed the murder due to his strength, however, Naoki was found not guilty each time. *As a remnant of despair, Naoki's weapons are mentioned as throwing knives, the same weapons used by Sonosuke Izayoi, who he fought after becoming a Remnant. **Interestingly enough, Naoki's creator has stated that Izayoi was his favourite new character from DR 3. Category:Characters Category:OC Category:The New Killing Game SYOC Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Remnants of Despair Category:Future Foundation